Example embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to scan flip-flops, and more particularly, to a scan flip-flop capable of stably operating by reducing a hold time, a method of operating the scan flip-flop, and a data processing device including the scan flip-flop.
Conventional master-slave flip-flops are highly reliable and widely used. However, because the hold margins of a conventional master-slave flip-flop significantly increase at low operational voltages, such flip-flops include hold buffers in order to ensure proper operation at low operational voltage and operation of such flip-flops may thereby be restricted.